


Rough me up, break me down (baby, don't stop now)

by alonenotlonely



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, the chemistry class au that literally no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alonenotlonely/pseuds/alonenotlonely
Summary: Sharon Needles did not enjoy chemistry class – not at all. An idiot teacher, classmates who don't know their Buckminsterfullerene from their Bud Light and her lab partner abandoning her mean that this year's going to be rough, especially with the captain of the girls soccer and basketball teams and queen bitch, Alaska Honard, in her class too.





	Rough me up, break me down (baby, don't stop now)

Sharon Needles did not enjoy chemistry class – not at all. Between having what must be the world’s worst chemistry teacher in the form of one Mrs Davis – who insisted on being called Kasha and had managed to, one more than one occasion, nearly set herself ablaze by spraying hairspray next to a lit Bunsen burner – and being in a class with what seemed like 80% of the school’s student athletes, it was a miracle she hadn’t killed anyone yet, Mrs Davis and herself included. Despite all of this going against her, Sharon hadn’t gotten anything less than an A in high school chemistry, some of which was down to her close friendship with her lab partner, Sutan. Sharon and Sutan had been friends since junior high when he defended her against some kids who were picking on her because of she was slightly overweight and her recent coming out as a lesbian. They were always together in classes and worked together on any group projects. But that was all up in the air now that Sutan’s parents had made the ridiculous decision to move to Los Angeles over the summer, leaving Sharon alone in a class full of assholes who couldn’t tell their Buckminsterfullerene from their Bud Light. The one upside of Sutan leaving was now there was no one to tease her for her cru- no, it wasn’t a crush, rather a strange fascination with the captain of the girls’ soccer and basketball teams – Alaska. 

Ah, Alaska Honard. 5 feet, 11 inches of drama, athleticism and popularity, all neatly capped off by a mountain of long blonde hair held together with her signature hair clip (in a garish green which was one of the school colors). Sharon had watched as Hurricane Alaska swept through the streets of their town the summer before last when the Honard family moved in, surrounded by hype regarding their sports prodigy daughter. Part of Sharon had hoped that as soon as Alaska stepped onto the soccer pitch for her first game, she’d trip over her cleats and expose herself - as a fraud, of course, although the blonde was quite a looker. Needless to say, that didn’t happen. Instead she scored a goal, on the volley no less, 15 seconds into the first half which Sharon hadn’t seen as she’d tripped walking up the stairs to her seat in the bleachers. 

Since then, it was like Alaska was Alex Morgan herself, practically worshipped by everyone at the school – male, female, students, teachers! It was crazy. The only people who hadn’t fallen under the soccer player’s spell were Sharon, Sutan and Sharon’s guardian, Michelle, who occasionally worked as a substitute teacher at the school. It was only made worse when she’d scored a hat-trick in the state championship game, winning the school’s first ever state title in the process then following that up with another state title for basketball. The next year Alaska was named captain of both the soccer and basketball teams, which is when Sharon really noticed the mean streak come out. Up until then, the newer girl had been at least civil to most of the unpopular kids and actively tried to discourage her teammates from physically bullying them, but after being made captain, it seemed like she didn’t have the time to care what happened to the “peasants” any more. Bullying at the school began to escalate which took a toll on said “peasants”. Sharon herself had always been pushed around by the jocks, coerced into doing homework and the like, but after one particularly rough shove into the corner of a table which left behind a dark bruise, she had resorted to hiding in the school’s French department at lunch to avoid them. 

She remembered that day rather vividly – she had just finished chemistry class and was on her way to meet Michelle in her classroom for lunch when she was pushed from behind, immediately removing the normally permanent smile from her face and replacing it with a grimace of pain.  
“What the fuck?!” she’d half-yelled as she turned around to see some of the girls’ soccer team standing there, looking at her expectantly. Alaska stood, nonchalantly checking her phone, at the back. “Well? What do you want?”  
“You’ve done the homework for maths after lunch right?” One of the shorter girls – Phi-Phi – barked. Resigned to where this was going, Sharon sighed and nodded. “Good. Give it.”  
“Why?”  
“Don’t ask fucking questions. Just give her the damn homework. We’ve got places to be unlike some.” That was Alaska. Sharon looked up at her, shocked. Normally Alaska didn’t say anything, she just let the harassment happen but she never got involved herself.  
“Okay. Sorry.” Handing the folder containing the homework over, Sharon found herself now staring at the ground hoping that a hole would open up and swallow her whole.  
“You should be. I’m bored, let’s go.” And with that, Alaska led her teammates away towards the cafeteria, not before a couple of them made sure to needlessly walk into Sharon, a few of them spitting out insults like ‘fucking brain dead’ and ‘dyke’ as they left. Holding back both the urge to cry as well as point out that if she were indeed brain dead, then she wasn’t a good person to copy the homework from, Sharon made her way to Michelle’s classroom, silently vowing to avoid the groups – and especially Alaska – at all costs. 

But, sometimes that just wasn’t possible. Sharon was sat in the back corner of the chemistry classroom, her usual seat, and watched as the rest of the class filed into the seats in front. Thankfully, Mrs Davis was off sick that day so Michelle stood in her stead at the front of the class, shuffling around papers, looking somewhat apprehensively at Sharon every few seconds, like she knew something the teen didn’t. Eventually all the seats, except for the one next to Sharon, filled up with no Alaska in sight. Clearing her throat the begin the lesson, Michelle opened her mouth only to be cut off by the prodigy’s slender frame - clad in her green and white Letterman jacket - creeping into the class and heading towards a seat next to Phi-Phi, only to realise that someone was already sitting there. Looking around the room quickly, Alaska noticed that there was only one seat available – next to Sharon, who had also realised the unfortunate situation and was avoiding all eye contact, hoping that it would stop it from happening but to no avail as with a loud groan, Alaska made her way to the back of the class, noisily dumping her backpack on the desk, right on top of Sharon’s left arm.  
“Jeez,” Sharon muttered, pulling her arm from under the bag and rubbing the area. It was like Alaska didn’t even notice though, she just sat down and started arranging her notebooks.  
“Well, good morning, class. Mrs Davis isn’t in today so I’m taking your class, but she has left me instructions as well as your class test results from two weeks ago which I’m going to pass out now.” Michelle began calling out names from the pile of test scripts in her hand, passing them out once the student raised their hand. “Alaska. Sharon.” Smiling kindly at Sharon, she placed their scripts on the desk before moving on to the next. 

As Michelle put Alaska’s test down, Sharon noticed a large 96% in the top right hand corner, right in the same place where her own read 93%. 'Ah, so she's just a bitch, she's not stupid,' Sharon snarked to herself, only half hearing Michelle talking about the details for an upcoming lab project which would last the full year and for which Mrs Davis had assigned the lab partners. It wasn’t until Alaska nudged her that she paid attention.  
“What? What’d I do this time?” Sharon asked, annoyed.  
“Calm down, just thought you’d want to know that we’re lab partners.”

No, Sharon Needles did not like chemistry class. Not at all.


End file.
